


novelty mugs that say "I HEART CRIMES" and other signs that you may be partaking in domesticity

by whirling



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Art, M/M, this one is so cozy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whirling/pseuds/whirling
Summary: the other novelty mug says "#3 grampa"
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36
Collections: Secret Saito 2020





	novelty mugs that say "I HEART CRIMES" and other signs that you may be partaking in domesticity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hideyseek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hideyseek/gifts).



> A VERY MERRY SECRET SAITO TO HIDEY!!! i hope u like it <3

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189535985@N04/50781033196/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
